


Je T'aime Mon Chéri

by giwp



Series: EreJean Week 2k15 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3688386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giwp/pseuds/giwp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been dating for years now, their lives together so amazing and comfortable and Jean wants to spend their technical anniversary changing that if Eren will allow him</p><p>EreJean Week 2k15 - Day Eight - Birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je T'aime Mon Chéri

It’s been years since they first met. That fateful winter day when everything around him irritated the very skin on Jean’s arms that turned into the best thing that could’ve ever happened to him. The day that he quite literally ran into Eren Jaeger. The little ball of energy and dripping sarcasm that was his boyfriend of almost nine years now. Their friendship of two years that had blossomed into something so much more radiant than any of the flowers that were scattered around their tiny little loft in the peaks of spring. They’d found the place during the off season a couple of years prior to signing the lease. It was located very close to where Eren’s headquarters sat for his business and Jean’s company was spearheading their promotional efforts. It was perfect – their living situation – but it lacked that little thing that could push things over the edge and into new territory. And Jean was on a mission to get to that tipping point before the other boy realized just how close they were to standing on the cliff’s ridge.

It’s Eren’s birthday again, a constant reminder of when they got together and made a mess of their lives. A nice pleasant mess that involved a lot of trial and error. Their first date had been memorable to say the least; the images of pizza and little gold tokens seared into Jean’s personal memory bank whenever he thought about Eren’s 21st birthday. It had been unforgettable and almost unforgivable event but it led to them becoming officially ex-best friends and now boyfriends.

The days leading towards Eren’s birthday were always filled a lot of mushy romance. The late night talks that flowed into heavy breathing exercises were consistent as they spoke into the dark and praised the other. Jean wanted to make this birthday, though, more special than a silly 21st. Eren was turning 30, a big milestone in the shitstorm we call life and Jean was going to make sure that he remembered the day in some capacity.

Spending the morning lazing around their shared home and letting the breeze shoot by as they spent the early afternoon at home trying not to think about work or have any distractions around them was easy. It was comfortable and being together made Jean comfortable and he hoped Eren felt the same about him.

He’d planned their night to be just as special as reservations were made and he forced Eren into wearing one of his fancier suits – saying it’s a big occasion and it deserved the best clothes. Eren had pushes it off as a joke, making snide remarks on whether he should actually be wearing a tee shirt underneath just in case Jean decided to dine on pizza instead. Jean let him mess around, playing along enough to only bring back the point that he really hoped Eren would love what he’d had planned for him until Eren relented as well and shrugged on his black suit coat that played well of the pin striped one that Jean had chosen to wear. Eren’s thin black tie contrasting and complimenting Jean’s red tie of choice made then a sight to see as Jean drove and led Eren into the restaurant.

“Mikuni’s? Isn’t this a sushi place?” Since the second they’d walked in, Eren’s eyes had blown wide at everything around him. Glancing down at other people’s dishes and the decorations that hung on the walls, he looked more than out of his element for the few seconds it took to get his bearing.

“It is. Thought it’d be nice place to have dinner.” A young woman, the head of the house, led them out to their seat, a lone table with two chairs surrounded by other guests.

“Like, neither of us are even Japanese.”

Jean held the chair out for Eren to sit down at while the darker boy kept his eyes trailing along the tables around them. “You don’t need to be Japanese to appreciate the food, Eren.” His hand automatically goes up to rub at his neck as he sits across from Eren who’s turned his attention back to his boyfriend. “Someone from work had recommended the place and I thought it’d be a fun, new opportunity to try some dishes with you.” He could feel his cheeks and tips of his pinking but with a cough to cover the hitch in his voice, Eren accepted the answer and turned down to look over the menu.

The thumbs up from Eren though works wonders for Jean’s courage as he clears his throat again, the memorized speech running replays across his subconscious as he tries to find that start to what he wants to say.

“New opportunities together with you is what I really want. Being able to try new things with you at my side makes it more comfortable for me and since you’d never mentioned that you’ve had sushi before, I figured it would be a good start on the whole changing things up spectrum.”

Eren nods his head, his eyes still trained on the menu and the silence that Jean lets settle over the table catches his attention enough to look up to the intense gaze that he has trained on him. Jean’s red ears have trailed all the way down to his cheeks and have pooled in the curves and dips of his neck. The heat in his chest burning through the thin fabric of his dress shirt and the jacket may have been a bit excess inside the restaurant.

Jean continues talking, now included with Eren’s curious eyes glued to the redness of his face. His breathing speeds and he sucks in gulps of air to keep himself from passing out in anticipation. He can do this. He’s given numerous speeches at conferences and business meetings and he can fucking talk to Eren like civil human beings that’ve been in a relationships for almost a decade.

“I wanna do a lot of new things with you and I’m not just talking about in bed, get your head out of the gutter. I want to be there when you get promoted and have to lead entire groups of people across the country for some study or event. I want you to be there when I finally start up that specialty company and become the best known businessman in the industry and I need help to carry the heavy boxes of paperwork into my office because my stringy arms are useless most of the time. I just want to always be with you. Forever. You make everything so much better and I am so far in love with you.”

Eren startles a bit when the waitress comes back holding a pad of paper to take down their orders. Someone had come by beforehand to supply their table with water but neither boys had paid attention as Eren seemed to pent on what Jean was trying to stutter out. He jumps back a bit – either from the sudden appearance of their waiter, Sasha, or from Jean’s words digging into his ears and actually reaching his brain. He looks between Jean and the menu and Sasha, his mouth flopping around as he tries to work his jaw into saying something.

Jean takes the opportunity to give his order while Eren mumbles out something with broccoli and a lot of wasabi and takes a drink of water to relax his dry throat. He shoots Eren a small smile, the tips of his ears still red but his body calmer and more relaxed as he receives a shy smile in return. Jean keeps his lips turned up as his eyes roam over how Eren tends to slouch even in the fanciest of venues and how he fidgets every so often with the chopsticks and napkins on the table.

“Jean. You’re staring.”

Jean snaps out of his reverie and on instinct, he stands up from his seat almost knocking a knee into the table. He looks down at the place setting in front of him and then back up to Eren who’s wide-eyed. His mouth opens and his words are smoother now, rushing out him as if it was second nature and it really is up until this point. The silkiness of his voice will hopefully carry on as he screams his way down a cliff into unfamiliar territory. “I want everything with you, Eren.”

He sticks a hand in the lining of his pants, the way Eren’s eyes shoots down at his pant leg shows that he’s surprised he’d never noticed the weight that’d been keeping Jean grounded since the night had first started. The small weight of the sleek, black box keeping him from floating too far up into the sky and forgetting just how much he wanted to dive himself into the cool water below.

Eren’s nervousness shows more as he grabs the glass of water in front of him and forgoes the thin straw and chugs down a couple sips to give him something to do as Jean bends down next to the table in front of Eren’s chair and presents the box. He maintains that cool that Jean can see right through even as Jean open the lid with heavy hands and reveals the thin silver band set in a cloud of white silk. It isn’t until Jean speaks up again, his voice faltering a bit but maintaining that strength he knows is flushing through his body, that Eren splutters into a mess and dribbles water down the side of his mouth.

“Will you do the thing with me?” Jean asks quietly. The restaurant feels like it’s gone on pause. The few tables around them stalled in their dining to watch the scene and wait to see what the reply will be. Eren’s heavy breaths not even echoing as loud as Jean can feel his heart beating in his ears – the blood rushing in body like a train as it makes its way to his face as the silence stretches out.

Eren wipes his chin on the table napkin, the thing soaked at the corner from where he accidentally places it back in his glass of water instead of on the table. “Well this definitely isn’t Chuck E. Cheese.”

Jean chuckles as he looks up at the teal green eyes in front of him; the dim lighting of the restaurant atmosphere doing wonders in creating little specks of deep browns in them. “No it’s now. So now are you going to answer because my knees are getting to old for this?”

“You say these things and then tell me not to make jokes?” Eren laughs at the scowl that Jean’s face pulls. “You’re totally fine with being on your knees when we’re at home.”

“Yes but that usually involves a fluffy mattress and not being in a public area with people watching us,” Jean quips quickly as Eren chuckles into his hand. He takes another deep breath, closing his eyes for a second as he regains his composure. He opens his eyes, a determination in them that pulls on every one of Eren’s string and he sits up as well under the gaze. “Now Eren? Will you marry me?”

Eren bites his lower lip – chewing on it for a minute as he flits his eyes all over Jean’s earnest expression. The sound of his teeth sucking on it and then releasing the lip with a pop echoes around their quiet circle of space as he smiles wide, his cheeks practically falling off in his excitement. “I will. Now get up here you dumbfuck.”

Jean slides the ring on, his hands shaking as they grip tight onto Eren’s left hand but Eren catches his wrist, helping him fit the ring on and then interlacing their fingers together effortlessly as Jean stands up. He pulls in his blond boyfriend – fiancé – into his space, one hand reaching up to dig into the darker parts of an undercut to bring down to crash into his own face.

They kiss for who knows how long. Jean leans in heavily and they probably look like a couple of teenagers with no definition of public indecency as their small kiss get dangerously close to being on the verge of a full blown make out session.

A small cough comes above the roar of applause that had apparently been going on for the entirety of their kiss and they both pink as Jean turns around to find their waitress passing by with another table’s food in hand, a knowing smile on her face as she passes behind Jean. Jean gives a shy smile and makes his way to slide back into his own seat across from his new fiancé who stares back with that same dopey grin plastered on.

They fall into comfortable conversation once they’ve settled back into their seat and the crowd around them has gone back to their food. Eren unconsciously keeps twisting the ring on his hand as Jean rambles on about everything that comes to the top of his head. They talk about when they should have the wedding (Eren agrees that a fall birthday would be beautiful and full of colors and no allergies); who should be their appointed groomsmen or maybe a maid of honor (Jean elects his coworker Marco who is also a copartner for his new company and Eren plans to ask Armin to do the honors); and, who will be the one to walk down the aisle (there isn’t a set decision at that, both their side being well-presented and their minds too indecisive).

Their food comes at some point, their warm and cold dishes stacked on fancy dishes goes out of mind as they struggle for a second to remember how to use chopsticks they used to live by back in their ramen days. Between bites either staring at the other or sorting through different little details in the rest of their lives.

Jean’s eyes flicker down at where Eren keeps sliding his fingers across the smooth edge of the rink and he smiles so wide as the boy’s thoughts wanders away and talks about what kind of alcohol Reiner will probably ask for. He smiles so wide whenever a dark finger grazes carefully, knowing that Eren will find the engraving he’d gotten done on the inside of the silver ring sooner or later.

A small promise in the grand scheme of things that he hopes will remind Eren everyday he looks down at his hands that Jean doesn’t plan on going anywhere if he would allow it. A promise to be there for everything new and old.

A simple “Je t’aime” for his little Starbucks lover.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last installment in EreJean week and it's been a real blast. Hope you guys liked my little oneshots that turned into this weird au. 
> 
> Please leave comments and messages as they super duper keep my motivated and are just nice reminders why I love posting these stories.
> 
> my tumblr is [mamaarachne](http://mamaarachne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
